1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a bookmark setting method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
The spread of movie sites providing movie content makes more links described in a web site such as blog having a destination of movie content. Since it has also been general to embed the content of the movie sites directly into the web site, it is now easy to introduce interesting movie content to others.
Thus, since viewing video content in a web site becomes popular, there have been more cases of using a function to set a bookmark such as a comment onto movie content (for example, refer to the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-78997). By using such a function, it can realize a social bookmark function which is a function to share a bookmark set by a certain viewer on movie content with a lot of viewers.